Forbidden Love
by Creamm-A-Soda
Summary: So there was once an angel named Karin who was supposed to marry another angel named Kazune at the age of 18 by order of her aunt, but what in the world would happen if Karin fell in love with a demon? A JinXKarin Story.
1. Best Friends , Married Couple? Straw,

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story to read it! I appreciate it! I'm really into angels and demons and things like that so I decided to write a story about it with Kamichama Karin. Plus, it's raining outside here where I live and I have nothing to do. So I might as well write (or in this case type). I'm sorry for those of you who end up not liking my story for any reason you may have but, hey, every story has a couple of haters to it. I guess that's just life. Well, enough of my babbling, on to my story! :)**

**Summary:**

**So there was once an angel named Karin who was supposed to marry another angel named Kazune at the age of 18 by order of her aunt, but what in the world would happen if Karin fell in love with a demon? A JinXKarin Story.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Kamichama Karin.**

**Chapter 1: Best Friends = Married Couple? Strawberries change Everything.**

Once, there was a world of angels, humans, and demons. As you might have expected, the demons were in charge of creating mad chaos while on the other hand the angels were in charge of creating peace. For many years these two groups of completely different creatures have been at war, and the humans sadly have had to suffer the consequences. But that's not the story I'm trying to tell here.

The real story here is about a girl, well not just a girl, an angel actually. An angel named Karin.

Karin lives in the heavens with her aunt, her parents heartbreakingly passed away due to an attack of demons, and because if this Karin holds hate for them. No other feeling but pure hate. She's a good angel. She has good grades (yes, there's school up in heaven), she's kind, loyal, trustworthy, cute. To her aunt, Karin's like the daughter she's always wanted.

And then there was Kazune, Karin's best friend. They've been friends for as long as they can remember, he was the shoulder Karin cried on when her parents past away. They were like siblings to each other. Both of them have never ever thought of each other as nothing else more than friends. Well, at least up until today…

"Karin!" her aunt called.

Karin snapped up from her bed immediately.

"I'm coming!" she called back.

She slipped on some sandals that were alongside her bed and quickly ran to her bathroom to brush her hair from its messy state.

"Karin, hurry! I have to tell you something important!" her aunt called again

"I'm almost ready!" she called back once again.

Once she saw that her hair was how she wanted it she ran out from her bedroom and went straight for the living room.

"What is it auntie?" Karin asked as she arrived, she noticed Kazune and his parents sitting on the couch.

"Oh, um, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kujyou" she bowed a little, minding her manners.

"Hello Karin" they both said to her, smiling brightly.

She waved at Kazune as he waved back. Karin took a seat next to him then the adults look at each other and nodded, as if they were agreeing on something.

"We have something to tell you two." Karin aunt started.

"Something very important" Kazune's mother continued.

Karin and Kazune looked at them confusingly.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"After a lot of thinking, we decided on something big for you two"

"But what dad?" Kazune said to his father.

"Well, you two are engaged to be married at 18!" Karin aunt let out with happiness

"WHAT?" The 2 kids said in unison.

"Oh, it's gonna be perfect, all of heaven's angels are gonna be at the wedding, it's something we've been planning for years! Even God's gonna be there!" Kazune's mom had a big smile on her face.

"You invited the main head of all angels to the wedding?" Kazune was surprised

"Yes! Ohh, I just can't wait!" his mother replied

"Wait! Why did you guys plan this without telling us? Kazune and I don't even love each other!" Karin asked

"You two will soon enough, you're engaged to be married now! There's endless possibility to what might happen between you two from now on." Karin's aunt pointed out.

Kazune twitched. "What do you mean by that…?" Obviously thinking the wrong way.

"Well, all I can say right now is that I don't want you two to speed it up with wanting to have my grandchildren before you get married!" Kazune's mom told them

Kazune and Karin blushed madly.

"But, you know, when you do, 2 or 3 would be nice" his mom continued

"Mom! Stop talking about that! Why did you plan this out in the first place?" her son told her. His face still red out of embarrassment.

"Oh honey, we planned this long ago when you were little. I just can't wait to see my little boy all grown up and married" his mom said to him while pinching his cheeks.

"Mom, stop that!" he said pushing her hand away.

"Haha, Sorry but it's true, you two will thank us someday" Karin's aunt said.

"But auntie, with the war going on with the demons, who would want to come to some wedding?" Karin asked

"Karin, come on, by then, don't you think the war is going to end or at least going to calm down a little? Think sweetie." She said to her.

"-sigh- yeah but still-" Karin was cut off

"Sorry Karin, Kazune's parents and I have to go set up a reservation for a dinner tonight as fast as we can, we're going to Benihana around 7."

"Benihana? Isn't it almost impossible to get in and eat there?" Kazune said

"Not if we go early to set it up. You two can take care of yourselves right?" Karin's aunt said and she stood up and walked to the door way with Kazune's parents.

"Don't we won't take long, bye!" Kazune's mother said. The door slammed shut, but then opened it again "Oh and remember, don't go down to the human world! You two are way too young and it's dangerous down there.!"

"We won't" they both replied. She smiled and shut the door again.

There was complete awkward silence after that. A couple of minutes passed and Karin decided to turn on the television. Apparently it was some sort of soap opera and two people came out making out crazy. The two blushed and Karin quickly changed the channel.

Next was a kids channel, there was a man dressed in a dog suit singing the 'A,B,C' song. She changed the channel again. The cooking channel appeared. There was a women making a chocolate lava cake. At this point Karin's stomach rumbled. Kazune couldn't help but to laugh. Karin laughed with him, and this is where they started having a conversation.

"So, we're supposed to get married, huh?" Kazune brought up the subject

"Yeah…it feels weird though." She replied

"I agree, and it's true, we don't have those types of feeling for each other at all."

"Yeah, I just think of you as a brother"

"And I just think of you as a sister."

"-sigh- my aunt and your parents have the craziest ideas sometimes."

"Haha, like when they put Oreo's in milk and noticed the cookie became softer and thought they can sell the cookies like that and make a living out of it." Kazune remembered.

Karin laughed. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like you're hungry." He said

"Yeah.. hahahaha" she laughed uneasily.

"I'll make you something" he said. He stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks" she told him and smiled.

"Anytime" he replied.

Another couple of mintues passed and then Kazune asked "Hey Karin, do you have any strawberries?"

"Huh? Strawberries? Why?" she asked.

"Well, you like crepes don't you?"

"-gasp- Your making me crepes?" she asked all excited.

"Yeah…I didn't want to give it away but I need strawberries.." he said.

Karin grabbed her sweater and ran out the door. "I'll go get them!"

Kazune ran to the door " Are you sure?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be back!" she yelled back, already 20 feet away.

'Hmmm…I hope she doesn't get lost. She doesn't go out much..but I guess she'll be ok..I hope..' Kazune thought to himself.

Karin flew far, trying to look for the berries garden. She past the waterfall, the vegetable garden, the tree garden, the wheat fields, and the palace where god lives (Gosh, this sounds like an adventure with Dora now..) but she just couldn't seem to find the berries garden.

"Where could it be?" she asked herself.

Then she spot it. "Oh there it is!" she happily said.

She flew down with great speed and quickly arrived. As she landed on the soft soil, she slowly narrowed her wings back into her back and ran to where the strawberries grew. She picked out a several few of them and once again spread her wings out and flew up.

Karin was so happy she just happened to be flying in the opposite direction of her house. She didn't even noticed until she was 3 more miles away.

"Oh snap! I went the wrong way!" as she suddenly stopped and was about to turn, some of her strawberries fell.

She flew down chasing them as they fell. She noticed them sky becoming slightly darker and immediately stop when her strawberries fell through a portal.

"huh?"

Out of curiosity, Karin stuck her hand in the portal and then pulled it out slowly. I bird rested on her finger as she brought out her hand. She smiled/laughed to herself. The bird flew from her hand as soon as she put it in the air.

"Ohh, I get it, this is the portal to the human world" she realized "They did tell me to not go down there, but I want crepes! And to get crepes and need strawberries! Well, I could just go back to the garden, but it'll be a waste of strawberries if I just let those fall into the human world!...Ughh…" She thought and thought and though until finally…..

"Well, the human world can be all that bad right? It's just another world. And I can fly fast so if a demon comes I'll fly away, Yeah!"

And with that, Karin flew down into the human world.

**Author's note: Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! By the way, It's a great chance that the next chapter might be uploaded tomorrow so please check! Thank you! Bye!**


	2. The Human world isn't all bad, right?

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, so how was the first chapter? I know Jin's not in it but he's coming soon enough! :D Well, here's my second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Kamichama Karin.**

**Chapter 2: The Human world isn't all bad, right?**

In the demon world, you are born and taken care of by your parents up to age 5, then you are taken away from them and placed in demon training until your 18. From then on, you're on your own. And it's hard to believe but, yes, at age of 5 you already receive your first house and a part time job. Of course the part time job would be to go up into the human world and destroy, as many of you might have expected.

The demon we're talking about in this story is a demon named Jin.

Like everyone else, he was on his own at age 5, but he does have a great advantage. He has a very close relationship with the devil, so if he needs a favor the devil will give it to him. I guess you can say that the devil is like a father to him.

One day, while on his part time job, he was walking through the woods, a strawberry fell on his head.

"What the f***?" he cursed as he got the strawberry and crushed it. But then another fell onto his head. And Another. And Another. And Another. He became irritated.

"Who the hell keeps throwing me strawberries?" he yelled.

Just then Karin had landed and had seen that the strawberries had fallen upon a demon. The demon was around her age. Black hair, Hazel eyes. She closed up her wings into her back again, then hid behind a tree to watch closely.

'Stupid disgusting creature..' she thought to herself, 'crushing my strawberries. What a waste of food, he could've eaten them as least.'

She watched as he angrily crushed them and cursed. Karin hated demons, absolutely hated them! Since she was feeling brave, she decided to come out and say something.

"Hey! Stop crushing those!"

The demon turned to see a human, or at least he thought.

**(Author's Note: In case you're wondering, this is how class works in this story:**

**White wings = Angel**

**No wings = Human**

**Black Wings = Demon**

**. Currently, Karin has hidden her wings making it seems as if she were human.**

**Ok back to the story! )**

Jin picked her up by the collar, cause her to drop the other strawberries at hand. Karin gasped out of shock.

"So you're the one throwing me these stupid things?" he scowled at her. "You stupid little human."

"I have a name you know! It's Karin!" she yelled and then kicked him sharply in the stomach.

"Oww!" he groaned in pain. He let go of her and fell to the ground, crunched up in a ball, wishing the pain would soon leave. "Stupid Karin.." he groaned again.

"You owe me new strawberries!" she scowled back at him.

He looked up, still in pain. "Aren't you scared just to the fact that I'm a demon?"

She laughed "Haha, you're funny. I already knew that demons existed."

"How could you know that they already existed? Once we find a human, we straight out kill it."

Karin frowned. "And that's what makes you demons so stupid! Killing angels and human as if they have no family! No meaning to life!" she began to tear up, remembering about her parents.

"Are you crying?" he asked, surprised.

Karin ignored the question. "You stupid demons are heartless!" she cried.

Jin sat there, watching her sob. 'Oh great, I run into a human and I have to deal with her crying..' he thought. He could have just killed her with his scythe already and gotten it over with, but for some reason he didn't want to. He felt weird, as if he killed her it would've scarred him for life or something. He thought that maybe he didn't want to kill her because of what she said about demons, but he ignored it.

"-sigh- Ok, to show you that not all demons are heartless, I won't kill you. Sheesh…" he told her. Trying to make her stop crying.

"What difference does that make? ! You're still gonna kill everyone else!"

"What? What do you expected me to do? It's my job! I'm a demon for a reason you know! I'm not going to suddenly turn into Mr. Nice guy just 'cause a damn human told me to!" he yelled at her.

Karin faced the opposite direction where she couldn't see him. "Whatever" she said.

Jin sighed again. "Fine, do whatever you want, bye. Watch out for other demons, I'm probably the nicest one you'll ever meet since I didn't kill you"

"Hmph" is all she said to him. Jin flew away.

Karin sat there, still weeping. "Stupid, dumb, retarded, ugly, heartless, bitchy, mean, short-tempered, killing demons! They're all just losers! They think they're all cool killing anyone they freakin want!" She wiped tears away from her face and looked at her hands.

"I shouldn't cry, but when it has to with my parents, I can't help it." She said to herself.

Then she suddenly heard footsteps and thought it might be Jin. "You know if you're coming to apologize, I'm not gonna forgive you!" She didn't even bother looking to see who it really was.

She heard no reply.

"Oh, so what? You're just gonna stay quiet?"

Once again, no reply.

"Gosh, talk already!" she finally turned. But it wasn't Jin at all.

It was another demon, raising his scythe and ready to attack Karin.

"Die you idiot human!" the demon screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Karin yelled then covered her face. Then she felt something push her down.

"Ahh F***!"

She heard Jin's voice yell in pain.

"Jin! Damn! Why'd you get in the way? Sorry man! " yelled the other demon

"Baka, this is my human to kill, go find another one!" he yelled back

Frightened, the other demon flew away. "Don't tell satan, please! He'll kill me!" And with that he was gone.

Karin finally opened her eyes to see that Jin was hovering above her. She blushed a little.

"J-Jin? That's your name?"she asked

He sat up and held his arm. "Yea, it is. But that's beside the point. Didn't tell you to watch out? You could've been killed!" he lectured her.

"S-Sorry…." She looked down.

Jin sighed and looked at his hand that was on his arm. For blocking the attack, Jin was hurt instead. He had a deep cut on his arm.

Karin looked up. "You got cut?" she said in shock

"It's nothing." He said plainly

"but it bleeding heavily"

"Like I said, it's nothing"

Karin stood up to grabbed his unharmed arm and began pulling him.

"What are you doing?" Jin said, letting himself get dragged to who knows where.

Karin just kept dragging him, despite his question.

Eventually, they arrived at a lake and Karin sat, as well as Jin. She took out a piece of cloth and place it in the water for a while, then she place the cloth around Jin's arm. Lucky, he was wearing a tank top so Karin didn't have to remove anything and cause an awkward scene between them.

"oww.!" He winced

"Sorry, try not to move". She rubbed the cloth against the wound for a couple of minutes and then took out a dry cloth and wrapped it around his wound.

"Done" she said smiling at him

He slightly blushed. "Thank you…" he murmured.

"You're welcome, ummm… I better get home, my family's gonna worry if I don't get there soon."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"No no! It's ok! I'll take myself.. hahaha" she panicked. Who knows what God would do if there was a demon in heaven. Also, who knows what Jin would do if he found out Karin was an angel! Demons are completely against angels! They hate them to death!

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"Yea, I'll be fine!"

He stood up "Ok then.. but be careful."

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh and here" Jin handed her 12 strawberries in a bag out of nowhere, Some sort of magic he has Karin guessed. She smiled at him again.

He flew away. Karin was relieved. "I'm so glad he didn't keep asking me until I said yes. Well anyway, I have to get home as fast as possible"

Karin spread out her beautiful white wings and flew straight up fast and right into the portal again.

After going through the portal she headed straight home, and no getting lost this time.

"I guess there'll only be one demon I actually like in my life" she said to herself.

When she got home, she knocked on the door. Kazune rushed to open it and tightly hugged her.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" he said

"Hahaha…I got lost." She said nervously.

"Well, next time I'm going with you, now let's go make crepes." he smiled at her

"ok" she smiled back

And then they made crepes. :)

**Author's note: Well, that was the second chapter! I'll start on the 3****rd**** one now too so that I'll be able to upload faster! Bye everyone!**


	3. A Little Visit

**Review Replys: **

**To babypowder333 – Wow, thanx ^_^ You really brightened up my day! I've read DoLL's story but not yours, I'd like to read it :). By the way, I loved your "happy dance" lol. I'm happy now. JinXKarin Forever. 3**

**Author's note: **

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter people. I hope you like it! :) Here we go now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I absolutely do not own Kamichama Karin.**

**Chapter 3: A Little Visit**

Morning had just come. Karin had already woken up to make her aunt breakfast and get ready for school. She was already in her uniform and her hair was perfect, she just needed a couple of finishing touches, like the bow and necklace she puts on every day before leaving home.

When she was finished, her aunt waved good-bye to her as she left out the door. On to school Karin went…

**X:Down in Hell:X**

Jin was already in class, as always, he was the first one there. He would always get there and draw things, he was a great artist, and he can draw anyone! ANYONE I TELL YOU!...ehem..anyway..

Sadly, the second person that always arrived there was this VERY annoying girl who had a HUGE crush on him. (Haha, and she's not the only one that likes Jin, In the demon world, who wouldn't want to be the wife/girlfriend of a man close to Satan. Satan's the boss, filthy rich.)

"Hiiiii Jin-kuuun~!" she practically sang and hugged him from behind.

"Ughh…what do you want?" he spat rudely

"Aww, Jin honey, don't be like that. You know I love you"

"Don't call me honey, we're not even going out so let go of me." He said pushing her away.

"Baby cakesss~, come on, you're no fun.." she said as she neared her face to his. He pushed it away.

"Don't you dare try and pull anything."

"Awww come on~ Pleaasseeeee~" she begged

"NO, go away!"

"I'm not leaving till I get what I want." She winked.

"-sigh- leave me alone and let me be" he said as he rested his head on his hand.

Misaki (the girl's name) took a peak at what he was drawing. She cackled.

"Are you drawing strawberries?" she said through her laughs.

Jin blushed and covered his drawings. "Who said you can look? Stupid Misaki!"

She continued laughing. Jin became annoyed, closed up his book, and left the classroom to head out into the field.

He met up with his friends there. He greeted them with the usual hi-five they always did. He then sat beside them.

"Hey Jin, Look" his friend Hugichi said as he pulled out an angel doll and smirked. His other friends smirked too.

"Heh. I'd like to do this to one of them" Jin said as he took the doll and ripped it in half.

His friends laughed.

"Angels are so stupid, they think they can create peace, hah, not with us around." Aru said.

**(Author's Note: Jin has 5 close guy friends. Here are their names:**

**Higuchi**

**Aru**

**Ikuto**

**Fai**

**Kauto**

**On with the story! )**

"Yeah, we can kill anyone in a split second" Fai said.

"All six of us can kill hardcore" Kauto suddenly yelled out and stood up.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

The bell rang to begin classes. Karin stepped into class with Kazune and this is where chaos began.

"Kazuneeee~!" several of his fan girls shrieked.

Karin, like always, was pushed away.

'Dam these fan girls!' she thought 'they're so rude!'

Instead of fighting back, she just went straight for her seat and sat.

Kazune struggled hard to get to his seat, but he got there eventually. Class then started.

**X:During Lunch:X**

Everyone was sitting in their usual spot, well, all except for Karin.

"Hey have you guys seen Karin?" Kazune asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm gonna go look for her"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Micchi(a friends of his) asked.

"Whatever you want to do."

So Micchi went along with Kazune.

What no one knew was that Karin ditched school to go visit Jin, she wanted to go see him again. But just as she was headed out the gate Kazune spot her.

"Karin? Where are you going?"

"Ahh! Uhhh…umm Kazune! Uhh..Hi! Uhh..well… you see…I forgot something at home and I need to go get it. Yeah! Soo….bye!" she quickly escaped the scene.

"Wait! Do you want me to go with you?" he called out

"No! I'll be fine!" she called back.

Kazune turned to Micchi and asked him "What do you think Karin might of forgotten? She never forgets anything."

"I don't know, but considering she's a Straight-A student, I know she'll be back."

"I hope so" Kazune said

**X:Down in Hell:X**

"Jin? Where're you going?" asked Aru

"Screw this, I wanna go kill. Satan always bails me out if I get caught so yeah"

"Man, you lucky bastard! You get to ditch! How'd you get so close to Satan anyway?"

"I don't know, Things happen. See ya."

"Damn, see ya then" Aru waved at him and left to class.

Jin flew back to the woods where he usually kills random people and where he met Karin. He placed his backpack down beside a tree and sat down. He was feeling sort of tired so he decided to take a small nap.

**(Author's Note: This chapter is going to be pretty long, I suggest you take a 5 min break, but if you want to go on with it, then be my guest. :) Anyways, here's the rest of it.)**

**X:Up in Heaven:X**

Karin was still on her way to the portal to the human world. On her way there, she began thinking about all the consequences she might receive if they ever found out that she as ditching school to go visit a demon. The thought of what god might do frightened her, chills crawled up through her back. And if her aunt found out, she'd kick her out of the house for sure! She sighed and stopped thinking about such things. Instead she wondered if she was developing any feelings for Jin, but then she mentally slapped herself. How could she love a demon? She was an angel for crying out loud! Who knows what would happen if a demon and an angel were to fall in love. Madness in both worlds, that's what would happen!

When she arrived at the portal, she swiftly passed through and landed straight where she landed last time. Once her feet were on the ground she, again, hid her wings into her back. And her search for Jin began.

She walked a couple of yards forward and then a thought snapped into her head.

'I forgot! Demons have school too! Ohh damn, he must be in school right now! I ditched for nothing!'

Just as she was about to leave, she saw someone sleeping against a tree. She got closer and realized it was Jin. She smiled at him.

She moved closer and decided to not wake him, so instead she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep too.

**X:A Couple of Minutes Later:X**

Jin opened his eyes. His vision blurry at first, but then it slowly became clear. Still slightly sleepy, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see what it was.

'Karin?' he thought 'What is she doing here?'

He decided not to wake her either since she did the same, so he just watched her.

He admired her beautiful face, he raised his hand up to her cheek and began stroking it for a while.

"_Jin-kun…." _She murmured

Jin blushed and removed his hand from her cheek.

'D-did she just say my name?' he thought, feeling nervous.

Karin began fluttering her eyes open and slowly lifted her head from Jin's shoulder.

"So, can I ask why you're here?" Jin suddenly said. Karin turned.

"Jin! You're awake!" she hugged him.

Jin blushed again. "Umm…so..why are you here..once again.."

"I came to visit you." She said as she let go of him.

"Why would you come visit me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, after you saved my life, I change my mind a little. So I decided I can cut you some slack even though I hate demons."

"Why do you hate demo-…..wait never mind that's a stupid question, I already know why."

"No you don't, I've never told you" she said

"You don't need to, I already know you hate demons because they kill people, it seems pretty obvious because when I met you that's all you kept telling me. That demons are heartless and what not."

"Actually, that's not why I hate them…."

Jin was surprised. "Wait, really? Then why do you hate them?"

Karin tried covering her watery eyes with her hair but tears started falling.

Jin stared at her just like last time, not knowing what to do about it.

"I-I hate demons b-because…" she tried speaking through her tears. "..when I was 7 my p-parents were k-killed by them"

"Oh, ..sorry to hear that"

"And well…I g-guess you're different"

"Different? I'm the same as any other demon out there."

"You didn't kill me right?"

"No"

"Then you're different" she reassured. Starting to wipe her tears away.

"I didn't kill you because you kept whining about how demons are stupid. I just wanted to prove you wrong."

"Say whatever you want, but I know that's not why."

"Fine, you think whatever you want"

"I will"

Karin frowned and looked at Jin. He looked at her.

"What?"

She stared into his hazel eyes while he stared into her pretty green ones. She made a serious face at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Karin wondered.

"Ok.." he replied

"How do you feel about angels?"

Jin laughed. "Hah. Those stupid softie wannabee hippies can burn in hell for all I care."

Karin automatically made a sad expression. Jin obviously noticed.

"Is something wrong with that?" he asked

"Well, it's just…." Karin was about to confess but she decided it was too soon. "-nevermind".

"No, tell me. I want to know." There was seriousness in his eyes. Karin looked away.

"I can't, I'm afraid, and I don't think it's time yet."

Jin pouted. "Damn, can I at least know what it has to do with?"

"-sigh-" Karin paused for a moment. "It has to with angels"

Jin was confused now. "Angels? What the hell do angels have to do with anything? Don't tell me you want me to stop killing those bitches too."

Karin was hurt by his words. Instead of answering, she stayed silent, afraid that he might be able to hear her neediness to cry.

"So I'm taking that as a yes…" Jin assumed, Karin didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"That's not what it's about!" she yelled, hold back her tears. Jin can hear that she wanted to cry so there was no hiding it now.

"Don't cry anymore, you cry for everything…" Jin said as he pulled Karin into a hug, trying to comfort her. Karin, a little surprised, slowly embraced him and began to calm down. He slid his fingers through her soft golden hair. Karin felt odd, it's not like everyday a _demon_would hug an angel now is it? But despite the fact, she stayed how she was.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Karin's wrist. They both undid their hug and Karin look at her watch.

"Oh, sorry, I have to head back. Lunch is over.." she began as she stood up

"Lunch? You ditched school?" he asked

"Yeah, for a while, but I have to get back now, sorry bye!" she began walking away.

"Ok then,…" he said. He continued to watch as she walked farther and farther away. Jin picked up his backpack, but before he went on his own way, he paused for a second. Just before Karin came out of his view, he yelled "Wait!"

Karin turned. "What is it?"

"..If it's no problem with you, meet me again here tomorrow! Ok?"

"ok!" and she continued walking

As soon as Jin was out of Karin's sight, she sprung out her wings and flew back to where she came from. She flew as fast as she could considering the fact that there was almost no time to get there. Karin guessed that by the time she got there, class would have already started.

**X:At Karin's School:X**

Kazune tapped his foot on the floor several times, impatient he was. "Ugh.. Where's Karin? The bell rang already."

"Have patience, I'm sure she'll be back" Micchi told him.

"The last time I let her left her alone, she got lost."

"But this is only to her house, she flies here and there all the time."

"But still-"

RINGGGGG.

The bell cut Kazune off.

"See! Class has started! Where is she?"

"Calm down Kazune!"

Kazune watched as everyone including Micchi passed him and entered class. He restlessly looked around for Karin, but there was no sign of her. Before the teacher stepped into class, he looked at Kazune.

"Are you coming in Kujyou?" Kazune glanced at the teacher, gave out a sigh, and entered class.

Meanwhile, in front the school, Karin came dashing in and went straight to class. While in the hall, she bumped into someone and instead of helping gave them a quick apology. She was almost to her classroom, right before the teacher shut the door she burst inside the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" She yelled, and went straight to her seat.

The teacher decided since she was a good student, to let it slide this once.

While class was going on, Kazune whispered Karin's name to get her attention. She looked at him. He held a paper that said '_What did you forget?'._

She took out a paper, wrote on it, and showed it to him. It read _'Apparently nothing…' _she laughed a little. Kazune made an _'Are you serious, you're so dumb'_ face

Karin just smiled and kept giggling to herself. She thought to herself, _'Looks like I'll have to lie tomorrow too..'_

**X:Back on Earth:X**

Jin walked through the woods. Every step he took only made him think more about Karin. Her silky golden hair, her beautiful green eyes, her delicate gentle face, her perfectly formed body…..

'Am I falling in love with Karin?' he thought to himself. 'But Karin's a human…..well, I guess I can let it slide, Hah, it's not like she's an angel, she's just a human.' He smiled to himself.

"She's just a human.."

**Author's Note: There's the 3****rd**** Chapter! Whew, so much typing! I'm on vacation so it is possible to upload everyday as long as there aren't any technical difficulties. But thanks for reading! :) Starting on the 4****th**** Chapter now!**


End file.
